


Endlessly

by NicholeRivera19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Balthazar leaves Cas at the altar, Castiel gets scared, Castiel is a Virgin, Dean finds cas at a bar, Dean has cold feet, Dean hates flying but does it anyway, Dean is kind of rich, Dean is not, First Kisses, M/M, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Traveling, Will Add More Later, cooking together, fast burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: Comments and Kudos are always welcome!





	1. Blue Eyes

Dean walked into the bar he frequented a bit more since he and Lisa broke up. He walked down the row of seats at the bar before he found an empty stool. There was one other person to his left; a man with unruly black hair and the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen. He was wearing a suit, the tie undone at the throat. He was slamming back something that looked strong and boy, did Dean need something strong after Lisa told him Ben wasn't his son. He had been around him for eight years and Lisa had said Ben was his. Dean plopped down and smiled at the bartender, Benny.

  
"I'll have whatever he's having, Benny", he said. Benny gave a smile and slid a small glass down the top to Dean, handing another one to the blue eyed stranger.

  
"So, you look down in the mouth as we say back home, what you doing here?" He asked. Blue eyes peered at him and a deep laugh came from him.

  
"Are you trying to pick me up?" He asked. Dean shrugged and took a sip of the dark liquid. He coughed slightly, damn, whatever the stranger was drinking was damn strong.

  
"If that's where it leads to, sure. But you look a little sad...Just trying to start a friendly conversation. You don't wanna talk that's okay too", he said. He sipped again, coughing once more the liquid burned his throat.

  
"Was suppose to get married today....He never showed", the gruff voice said. Dean's stomach dropped hearing that and then he blinked.

  
"I should have known he wouldn't. Nobody liked him...My own father told me, there's a door right there and I'll take you out right now, no one will know", he explained. Castiel threw back the last of his drink before ordering another. Dean took a swig of his and made a face.

  
"Dude, man, how do you stand the strength of this?" He questioned, smacking his lips together. Castiel shrugged and continued drinking from his glass.

  
"So this guy...What made you want to marry him?" Dean asked, tilting his head. Castiel swirled the ice around in his tumbler glass.

  
"I don't...I suppose I did love him at one point. From my end, I was with him for eight years, he thought that us getting married would...fix everything or start over, I guess. But I walked out today and he never did", he said quietly. Dean frowned, this guy sounded like a douche.

  
"What's your name?" Dean asked suddenly. Those blue eyes peeked at him once more, tilting his head.

  
"Castiel. Yours?" He replied, giving the handsome green-eyed man a once over, finally. He was wearing a dark brown leather jacket, olive green shirt and a pair of jeans. Freckles spread across the apples of his cheeks and nose with a charming smile.

  
"Dean...Dean Winchester", he replied in that deep, gruff voice.


	2. And Go Back to My Hotel

It was six months of knowing Dean that Castiel finally found out what the handsome man did for a living.

  
"You're a stripper?" Castiel whispered while they ate, a dark blush staining his cheeks as his eyes met Deans'. Dean nodded while he took a drink of his beer, swallowing it down. He noticed Castiel's eyes hadn't left him.

  
"I make decent money, pay my taxes and travel. Does...it disgust you?" He wondered, tilting his head. Castiel barked a laugh, shaking his head while using his chopsticks to shove lo mein into his mouth. Dean watched Castiel swallow his food-there was no denying from either man that there wasn't an attraction but Castiel just wanted to be Dean's friend first. Castiel also still didn't one hundred percent know if Dean even went his way. Dean was always careful when having potential male friends and therefore never really said what his sexuality was. 

  
"I just...Am surprised. I mean, you do travel a lot I figured you did something with cars because you're very good with them", he stated honestly. Dean chuckled, using his fork to stir his shrimp around.

  
"That is definitely a hobby of mine, but stripping does give me better opportunities to make more money", he said. Dean was relieved, usually when he told someone what he did, they'd give him that look of pity or ask him if he'd ever stop.

  
"Where do you strip at? Can I come see you? I'm curious", Castiel said almost shyly as he reached over and stole a piece of Dean's Mongolian beef while Dean was taking some of Castiel's rice. Dean nodded and then shrugged.

  
"Sure, you can come see me. I strip down at Show N' Tail", he muttered quietly. Castiel nodded seriously and then ran his hand through his hair.

  
"When can I uhh...?" Castiel asked, his voice dropping slightly. Dean shrugged and then he suddenly felt shy. What if Castiel saw him dance and didn't like him any longer?

  
"I mean, you don't have to", he started when Castiel fixed him with that icy, blue stare. Dean's voice faltered and he smiled shyly.

  
"I'll come, you have to be pretty fit to...do quite a bit of that. What's your stage name? What's "your" song?" He asked with a curious tone, eating more of Dean's beef. Dean coughed as they garnered some looks from the other patrons.

  
"I'm sorry, I've made you uncomfortable. I'm sorry", Castiel immediately tried to remedy Dean's discomfort. Dean began laughing before he situated himself.

  
"You're not making me uncomfortable. I just didn't expect you to ask that. My first name was Dean Manchester, but then I decided that sucked so I call myself Southern Exposure, but when girls want a name, I just settle for 'Green Eyes'", He explained. Castiel gave a laugh.

  
"Southern...Exposure? Is that because you got that little accent?" Castiel wondered, still laughing. Dean's shoulders relaxed a bit and he too began to laugh. Everything with Castiel was easy, he was always accepted. He could easily say that Cas was his best friend.

  
"Can I say something serious for a moment?" Dean asked casually, taking a mouthful of shrimp and noodles. Castiel inclined his head and nodded, staying quiet.

  
"I'm Bisexual", he said quietly. Castiel looked around before he swallowed his food.

  
"Oh thank God", Castiel answered. Dean's eyebrows furrowed as he frowned, lifting his elbows so they rested on the table.

  
"What?" Dean asked so eloquently.

  
"Dean, I know there is an attraction here between us. I didn't know which you preferred and I could only dream that you'd like men too. So to know that I may have a chance, well that's even better. Though, if you liked women more, I'd have still been your best friend", he explained. Dean's face broke into a genuine smile and he leaned back in his chair.

  
"Damn, Cas...Does anything surprise you?" Dean teased. Castiel thought for a moment before he shrugged.

  
"I don't know. Perhaps there are some things that could, but I'm not too sure", he answered as he ran another hand through his hair. Dean shook his head with a smile.

  
"You're somethin' else, Cas...Yeah if you want to see me dance you can come by tonight and my songs change depending on the mood and the crowd", he said. Castiel nodded.

  
"So will I get a private show?" Castiel teased. Dean dropped his chopsticks and coughed roughly that time. Castiel snorted with a laugh.

  
"I'm so sorry, I thought...", Castiel couldn't even finish his sentence before he dissolved into giggles, covering his mouth with his hands. Dean laughed shaking his head.

  
"I mean, you'd have to pay more, I don't want to break your wallet", he joked. Castiel rolled his eyes and picked up the tab, looking at the price before he placed his card in it and handed it to the waitress.

  
\----------------------------  
Later that night as Castiel walked in, he heard the start of a song that he really liked the beat to. Castiel pulled his trench coat off, setting it on the back of the chair, watching the stage. A very toned, young body danced it's way onto the stage. Castiel's eyes darkened as he took in the white tank top, sweat pants.

 

_She say she love my lolly_   
_She wanna make it pop_   
_She say she love my lolly_   
_She wanna kiss the top_   
_She say she love my lolly_   
_She love my lollipop_   
_She say she love my lolly_   
_She say she love my lolly_   
_She say she love to party, girl, I love your body_   
_Why you on the table? Cause you know I'm watching_   
_She say she love my molly, so we can leave this party_   
_And go back to my hotel, and don't stop for Hibachi_   
_Don't stop in the lobby, I hope you massage me_   
_I hope you can take it when I make you call me papi_   
_Club about to close, come up out them clothes_   
_I'm about to give you what you asking for_

 

Dean slid across the stage, smirking once he saw the darkened look on Castiel's face. He didn't think Castiel recognized him. He licked his lips before he made his way closer, hopping off the stage and throwing his hoodie off into the crowd.

 

Order what you want, girl, it ain't no problem  
I'm a tell the waitress that my baby need a bottle  
Order what you want, said it ain't no problem  
Got a piece of candy and it's all for you

_She say she love my lolly_   
_She wanna make it pop (hey, girl)_   
_She say she love my lolly_   
_She wanna kiss the top (hey)_   
_She say she love my lolly_   
_She love my lollipop (hey, girl)_   
_She say she love my lolly_   
_She say she love my lolly (hey)_

 

Dean pushed Castiel back by the space in front of the chair by his foot, watching as those blue eyes went wide. Dean straddled the surprised mans' lap, leaning down.

  
"Whatcha doin in these parts, darlin'?" Dean asked, chuckling lowly. Castiel relaxed, hearing Dean's accent and he flushed darkly, feeling Dean's lips pressed to his ears. Castiel's hands clenched at his sides and he looked up as Dean leaned back with a smirk.

  
"Surprise", he practically purred, once more placing his mouth against Castiel's ear. Castiel's mouth went dry at the tone, seeing Dean like this was intoxicating and he felt as if he could barely breathe. Dean began doing a slow grinding of his hips; he hadn't expected Castiel to come even though he said he would be.

 

_Girl, I love them heels_   
_And, yeah, I love that dress_   
_I wanna take you home_   
_And show you I'm the best_

_She say she love my lolly_   
_She love my lollipop (hey, girl)_   
_She say she love my lolly_   
_She say she love my_

_Throwing up a G note_   
_Like I'm at a casino_   
_I'm all fancy yeah I'm popping pellegrino_   
_I'm in the El Camino when I pull up on the scene-o_   
_You know I'm a real OG and baby I ain't from the T.O._   
_You messing with the clique though_   
_Meet me on the 6th floor_   
_Know you ain't a model_   
_You should let me take some pics doe (doe), aha_   
_Windows down, speakers loud_   
_Look down at my sneakers now_   
_Got so many features_   
_Tell the creatures just to beat it now_   
_I'm 50 for the necklace_   
_Look down at my set list_   
_Gotcha girlfriend at my crib_   
_Watching Netflix,_   
_Let's just admit that I'm the bestest, guess this_   
_You ain't never ever on the guest list_

 

Dean's version of this song always skipped the Juicy J part because Dean hated it, but he wished it wasn't over so soon. He smirked as he turned, pushing his back to Castiels' chest while he took control of the other mans' hands and slid them down to the tight briefs on his body. He used Castiel's hand to tease his waist band as he rocked side to side, baring his neck to the other. Dean still had to work, even if that mean giving Castiel a free lap dance. He was a bit surprise when he felt money in his hand once Castiel pulled one hand away-his heart dropped a bit. Maybe this was all Cas would want. He swallowed those negative thoughts down before the last part of the song came and he danced his way back towards the stage. He kept his back to everyone at this moment, popping his back with the last lines of the song before he ended in a splits.

  
_Order what you want, girl, it ain't no problem_   
_I'm a tell the waitress that my baby need a bottle_   
_Order what you want, said it ain't no problem_   
_Got a piece of candy and it's all for you_

_She say she love my lolly_   
_She wanna make it pop (hey, girl)_   
_She say she love my lolly_   
_She wanna kiss the top (hey)_   
_She say she love my lolly_   
_She love my lollipop (hey, girl)_   
_She say she love my lolly_   
_She say she love my lolly_

_Girl, I love them heels_   
_And, yeah, I love that dress_   
_I wanna take you home_   
_And show you I'm the best_

_She say she love my lolly_   
_She love my lollipop (hey, girl)_   
_She say she love my lolly_   
_She say she love my lolly_

 

Dean's shift ended at eleven and he froze when he walked outside seeing a silhouette against his 67' Chevy Impala. He frowned and walked over,stopping when he saw Castiel.

  
"If it's not too much trouble...I'd like my money back", he drawled. Dean blinked and walked over to him, handing over the hundred dollar bill almost unconsciously. Castiel frowned, looking up at Dean.

  
"I'm sorry you were unsatisfied with the dance, C"-Dean was then shoved up against the side of the car, Castiel's lips pressed fiercely to his. Dean's thoughts went from haywire to nothing but _Cas, Cas, Cas_. He returned the kiss much softer, before he was pushing Castiel back slightly. Castiel looked hurt at first and Dean leaned closer to press a reassuring kiss to his cheek.

  
"Not that that wasn't amazing, but...Why did you want your money back?" He asked, tilting his head.

  
"Dean, you're dense. I don't want you to think I'm using you for one thing, and another, if you weren't at least showing some cash flow, your boss probably would have had you move and me kicked out. I was _very_ satisfied. You're extremely limber", he commented. Dean felt his cheeks heat up.

  
"So...dinner?" Dean asked cheekily. 


	3. Gougère

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcome!

Castiel was waiting at the restaurant, pulling off his jacket when hands covered his eyes. He smiled, reaching up to touch them.

  
"Guess who?" A familiar voice said. Castiel stiffened, before he was turning around, nearly knocking over his chair. Balthazar was standing there, a smile on his lips.

  
"Can we talk?" He asked. Castiel scowled, his jaw clenching. He crossed his arms over his chest tightly.

  
"No, we cannot talk. Are you out of your mind? I do not want to speak to you and you have no right coming to talk to me", Castiel snarled out. Balthazar looked taken aback, his eyes widening in surprise. During their whole time together, Castiel had never even raised his voice to him.

  
"Cas?" A warm voice said. When Castiel whipped around, there was Dean, holding flowers and looking confused. His stunning green eyes wide in confusion. Castiel felt like he was cornered, everything was going to fall apart after this.

  
"I-I", he managed, his cheeks flushing. Dean stepped forward, placing the flowers on the table and pulled Cas into a hug.

  
"Hey, it's okay. Is this guy bothering you?" He asked, Castiel was breathing heavily. His eyes were on the verge of tears as he looked up at Dean.

  
"I'm actually his fiance", Balthazar spoke up. Dean's jaw clenched before he was looking at the British man.

  
"Oh, _you're_ Balthazar", he paused, "The one who left Cas at the Altar", Dean finished with a glare. Balthazar's smile fell from his face as if Dean had punched him in the face. Which, to Dean sounded pretty good but he knew it would upset Castiel.

  
"If you don't mind, Cas and I would really like to get back to our date, so I guess you can say what you think will win him back, but rest assured he won't", Dean stated simply. Castiel wiped at his face before he squared his shoulders and stood in front of Balthazar.

  
"Cassie, we had eight years together and I admit, I had cold feet but I do love you. I want to be the man you need", Balthazar started. Castiel snorted, raising his eyebrow.

  
"Is that honestly the best you can come up with? That you want to be the man I need? What kind of B listed chick flick did you get that from?" Castiel asked. Balthazar's hopeful smile slid further as he glanced at Dean. He inclined his head.

  
"My apologies", he said before he turned on his heel and stormed off, barking at a worker in agitation when he bumped into him. Castiel turned to Dean.

  
"I'm so sorry", he started and Dean was waving away his apologies and holding the flowers to him once more. A mix of deep red and white carnations; Castiel knew the meanings of them and he wondered if Dean did. He said nothing as he accepted the flowers from him.

  
"Thank you, you didn't have to get me flowers", he said shyly as he sniffed them. Dean gave him a shy smile.

  
"You deserve them though", he said before he walked around the table and pulled the chair out for Castiel. Cas smiled and shook his head, sitting down and letting Dean push him in.

  
"So, how was work today?" Dean wondered, tilting his head. Castiel sighed and wiped his hand down his face.

  
"It was frustrating with my coworkers today, however the students were wonderful", he started and then paused.

  
"Dean, you don't know what I do, do you?" He wondered. Dean looked up from the menu and Castiel got a good look at him. He was wearing a black button down shirt and jeans. Dean shook his head and then bit his bottom lip; Castiel could still feel his lips tingling from when they had kissed three nights ago.

  
"I don't, well I have a couple guesses", he stated. Castiel leaned forward, looking up when the waiter walked over.

  
"A drink perhaps to start with?" He asked, holding a small pad along with a round tray. Castiel looked down at the wine list before he looked at Dean.

  
"Dean, two beers?" He asked, Dean's head popping up. That shy smile came back to his pink lips.

  
"Yeah, sure. Two beers would be good", he said. Castiel held up two fingers to the waiter and smiled, the waiter returned the smile and he walked off.

  
"What are your guesses?" He asked with a tilt of his head, looking at the green eyed man.

  
"I thought college professor...But you don't seem as uptight as one. I did think of you as an author, but you don't seem to be exceptionally busy", he said. Castiel smiled, nodding his head at each guess.

  
"Kindergarten teacher", Castiel said, "For twelve years now. I was lucky enough to get the credentials and lockdown a job when I was twenty-one", he finished. Dean nodded as the waiter came back.

  
"Have you had a chance to look over the menu?" He wondered as he set down their beers. Castiel nodded before handed them to him.

  
"Yes. Dean do you mind if I order for you?" Castiel questioned as he looked over at the attractive man. Dean shook his head and Cas smiled as he looked up at the waiter.

  
"We'd both like some of the beef bourguignon as the main course and for an appetizer, your Gougère", Castiel said with a smile. Dean blinked and then shook his head as the waiter left.

  
"I have no idea what any of that is...", Dean admitted. Castiel chuckled, shaking his head.

  
"It's fancier in French. Beef bourguignon is beef stewed in red wine and Gougère is just a cheese filled pastry", Castiel explained. Dean leaned over a bit and took his hand, lacing their fingers together.

  
"Oh, look at me, on a date with a hot shot teacher", Dean teased. Castiel chuckled again, averting his gaze.

  
"I'm just a kindergarten teacher", he said. Dean shook his head and looked at their intertwined hands.

  
"No, you are so much more, Cas", Dean answered with another smile.

  
\-------

  
After dinner, Dean and Castiel walked to the impala, as Cas had taken the bus earlier. Dean opened the passenger door for Cas and smiled.

  
"After you", he stated. Castiel gave him that gummy smile and climbed in, buckling up while Dean closed the door and got in on his side. Dean buckled himself in and started the car, humming while it warmed up.

  
"Was I out of line tonight telling your ex to leave?" Dean asked quietly, before he glanced at Castiel. Cas laughed a full bellied laugh and shook his head.

  
"No, actually, I loved that you said something. It...It made me feel so relieved that you didn't think I was trying to I don't know lead you on or something like that", Castiel said trying to explain. Dean backed out of their parking spot and headed towards Castiel's house.

  
"I couldn't think that of you, Cas. Your body language was clear that you did not want him there", Dean replied. Castiel smiled and placed his hand on Dean's knee. 


End file.
